Beyonder
Beyond3r_Armor Mark II is a special suit made by Foxy for use by Ender in a time of need. Its design takes inspiration from a few existing heroes and villains, mostly Batman and Doctor Octopus, but is still unique in design (since the original Mark I was destroyed in an "accident" - see: List of StarGate Incidents) and has many different abilities (see below) Design Description It is a heavy-looking armor-plated black suit, almost like armor, with reinforced steel-woven glass chambers on the back. These chambers can store the Master Gemstones for use in special pods in the (very thick) wrist section. Despite the appearance, it is surprisingly light, and is very effective in combat, being virtually indestructible. Pros *Very light despite appearance *Plenty of room for other weapons *All sorts of cool features *Quick-contact mechanism (similar to the communicator used by Iron Man) *When damaged, it can do something special *It just looks cool *OP Cons *Anyone who has fought it enough knows where the weak points are *It has weak points *Foxy made it (from Foxy haters) *The large purple eyes can sometimes be annoying for non-enderfolk *It breaks a lot of copyrights *It can sometimes become sentient on its own, due to the AI occasionally glitching (or so we say) *It's 2 OP and hasn't been nerfd yet. Abilities Tendrils It has six silver-gray tendrils built into the back. Gemstone Power Because of the special wrist capsules, the suit can access and use the Master Gemstones upon command. Lumi-Vision Eyes can see clearly in darkness, due to purple tint. Mech Guns Has many, many weapons built in all over, including auto-fire machine guns, grenades, smoke bombs, flash-bangs, rocket launchers, sword access, homing micro-missiles, and a shit-ton more stuff. Wisp Power Can access powers from all different types of Wisp, using special information collected on the specific one. (More wisp info: Wisp Power Guide) Max-Agi Fast movement and high jumping, due to springs in the leg-pieces (this one is always in use). Max-Def Temporary invincibility, but takes ages to recharge, and decreases speed. Max-Atk Sacrifices defence for boosted speed, and goes on an all-out offensive with maximised attack power. Rekt Poewr REKS ALL TEH SCR00BS OUT DER WIT MEGA MLG COMBO LOLOL IM NOT N000BZ! (ahem) Meaning, maximises all stats and absorbs the entire gaming industry, internet and wireless, and performs an unbeatable mega-combo (and hacks with cat videos). Formes Standard Just the standard model of Beyonder. Dual Fusion Beyonder fused with nanomaterials in Ender's corpus. Bladewynd Beyonder fused with eight living Human SOULs. E-Onder Beyonder fused with Model E. Design becomes much smoother than the original, with way less spikes, just three protruding from the back of the helmet. Biohavoc Beyonder fused with all Mk2 Biometals (W2-L2) and Model E. It takes some design aspects from Zygarde's Complete Forme. Hype Nega Beyonder fused with dark Chaos energy. Hype Alpha Fused with Model E, and Ender's SOUL and corpus. Hype Formula Fused with all components of Alpha, alongside dark Chaos and the power of his allies. True Form This form is created by fusing the components of Hype Formula with the Mk2 Biometals and the energy of the world. Category:MLG